


Hostess

by MoonCigar



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCigar/pseuds/MoonCigar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Stan meet up again after 30 years.They get so animated reminiscing about the past that Stan isn’t aware that Mabel and Dipper are there. Embarrassing back tracking ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostess

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mention of drug use and sexual conduct.

Reuniting after thirty years, Stan and Rick were sitting at the living room table. The two had a lot of catching up to do. The kids were outside looking at trees or whatever young people do. Ford was in his usual place in the basement, not willing to partake in the crude speak the two were partaking in. 

“Remember this?” Rick grunts as he reaches into his coat and throws something at Stan. As he caught the plastic covered object Stan gave a squeeze.

“Oh my god, these fucking things.”

“I know right? They almost stopped making these.”

In his hand was a twinkie, one of the many horribly processed junk foods they practically lived on all those years ago.

“How did we managed to inhale so much of this stuff?”

“I don’t know man. Lack of money and drugs will make you eat crazy shit.”

Rick let out his usual belch.

“Do you remember that one night?.” Rick asked. ”When we got really high and decided to have an eating contest. Whoever won had to suck the other’s dick?”

“Who even won that-”

“Grunkle Stan I thought you were afraid of heights!”

Stan froze at the sound of Mabel’s voice. Slowly turning his head towards her direction he could see Mabel’s confused and annoyed expression.

“Wh-what?” Stan stuttered.

“Mr. Sanchez just said that you two got high, but you didn’t like being high up till recently!”

Rick looked unimpressed at the little girls comment. “We weren’t talking about buildings, but getting-”

“REALLY HIGH SCORES ON ARCADE GAMES. YES ARCADE GAMES. WE PLAYED THOSE.” Bellowed Stan, swinging his arm over Rick’s shoulder as he gave an ‘oof’.

“What about the ding dong eating contest and ‘sucking dick?’” Asked Mabel with her big doe eyes staring up at the old men.

‘Fucking kill me’ Stan thought sweating nervously at Mabel’s question.

“It-It was like a relay race, yeah, After we played a game, we had a ding-dong eating contest.”

“Yeah and the looser was a dick sucker-”

“LIKE A DIK DIK SUCKER. YOU KNOW THOSE LITTLE DEER? IT WAS A PHRASE WE USED BACK IN THE DAY. BECAUSE DEER SUCK! YOU KNOW HOW OLD PEOPLE TALK IS LIKE. AHAHAHAHA WHY DON’T YOU GO OUT AND PLAY.” Practically picking up his great niece and throwing her out ending the awkward interrogation.

“But-” Click.

After closing the door Stan leaned against it as if to gain some sense of stability. Stan could barely hear Rick’s laughter over the blood rushing through his system.

“DIK DIK?! FUCKING DIK DIK?! AREN’T YOU A CON ARTIST?!”

“Quiet you. That is a potentially long and awkward talk with her parents.” The heat wouldn’t leave his face as shadow entered his vision. Stan looked up to see Rick leaning over him with his hands caressing Stan’s face.

“I think” Rick spoke as he belched again . “I think I know who won that night.”

“Yeah?” 

Rick leaned his face in close to Stan’s.

“Yeah, it was-” The sentence was interrupted as their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
